The invention relates to a method for feeding fine-grained matter to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace.
The invention also relates to an arrangement for feeding fine-grained matter to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace.
The method and arrangement relates to feeding of fine-grained matter such as copper sulfide concentrate or copper matte and possible flux to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace such as a flash smelting furnace or a direct-to-blister furnace.
Systems for feeding fine-grained matter to a concentrate or matte burner of a suspension smelting furnace are for example presented in publication WO 2005/067366.